


When the War is Over

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Bucky talk about their future





	When the War is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldarrows/gifts).



> A friendship fic.

“Did I ever thank you for saving me?” Steve said as he and Bucky sat on the hillside, watching the goat herd that Bucky was tending these days. 

“Which time?” Bucky laughed as he said it, affection for Steve shining in eyes that were truly Bucky’s once more. 

“Every time. I was afraid I’d never get the chance to say those words again.”

“We made promises a long time ago. I think that when I was ‘gone,’ I still remembered you and where we came from.” 

“So what will you do now?” 

Bucky laughed. “I’m marrying a soldier. Natasha has agreed to join the Dora Milaje. I’ll stay here, keep the home fires burning. Besides, my goats need me. They got skinny while I was a dust bunny.” 

Steve winced at Bucky’s bad joke. 

“What will you do, Steve?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know how not to be a soldier. Sharon Carter has asked me to come to Berlin and live with her. She is working for the US government as an advisor at the embassy.”

“She the pretty one who brought you your shield in Berlin?” 

Steve smiled and Bucky relaxed. Steve would be all right. 

They both would.


End file.
